La Hija de los Dioses
by Nightmare.Ends
Summary: Pensaban que había terminado. Pero una sola profecía cambiaría ... todo. Nadie pudo prever una cosa así. Al final, solo una decisión importara.
1. The Prophecy

"Cuando el mundo se suma en la oscuridad y ella ha de despertar,

la libertadora se interpondrá para evitar el final.

El fuego y el agua se revelarán, una sola decisión importara.

Y la tierra sentirá la ira de **La Hija de los Dioses**"


	2. Chapter 1 : Leo

**La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Dudas o quejas, en los reviews (o como que sea que se llamen :P) **

**¡Nos vemos abajo! **

* * *

**1. # La Hija de los Dioses.**

**L e o **

Leo aun no podía entender porque lo habían elegido a él para la misión. Cualquier otro campista lo habría hecho mucho mejor, pero Quirón insistía en que si queríamos que la búsqueda (misión, trabajo o como quieras llamarlo) tuviera éxito, un hijo de Hefesto con ciertas habilidades con el fuego debía de ser él quien lo haga. Además, Leo era el único en todo el campamento que sabía hablar algo de español, no le agradaba la idea, porque le recordaba demasiado a su madre, pero en el lugar adonde iba no se hablaba otro idioma.

- Todo irá bien - le había dicho Piper - Son solo unos cuantos días fuera. Tómalo como unas vacaciones.

Sí, claro. Vacaciones en un lugar en donde no conoces a nadie, ¡Que divertido! Mándenme al Tártaro y me divertiré mas con los gigantes.

Quirón le había dicho de que se trataba la búsqueda, en efecto, se suponía que sería sencillo... solo cuidar de una mestiza que se había alejado mucho de la tierra de los dioses. Pero Leo no podía entender porque no le asignaban esa tarea a un sátiro, después de todo era su trabajo, no? El entrenador Hedge por ejemplo, o cualquier otro que estuviera disponible. Nadie quería decirle nada, Jason sabía algo, pero no dijo una sola palabra, también Annabeth y Percy e incluso Frank. A Leo enserio le molestaba eso, era como si le dijeran -"Hey, puedes ir a traerme un paquete del aeropuerto? No es nada, pero no puedo decirte que tiene, podría ser una bomba atómica que te explote en tu cara o un bebé dragón que se come a semidioses como desayuno, pero es más probable de que sea un tierno conejito"- Odiaba que nunca le dijeran nada, que tuviera sentido del humor no significaba que no pudiera comprender ciertas cosas.

- Hola.

Por un momento, Leo había olvidado que estaba de pie en medio del patio de su nuevo instituto. Debía de parecer un completo idiota, bueno, más de lo que ya era... Una chica estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo con cara de confusión.

- Ammm... Hola.

Enserio, no podía tener algo que lo hiciese invisible?

- Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Parecías muy disgustado.

La chica tendría su edad, pero con el excesivo maquillaje que llevaba, la hacía parecer mucho mayor. También la ropa era muy extravagante, ¿se permitían aquí las botas largas y minifaldas?

- No es nada.

- Con que tu eres el chico nuevo, eh?

- Supongo.

- Hmmm... - estudió a Leo con detenimiento, lo que le hiso ponerse aun más incómodo. Finalmente se decidió y dejo de mirarlo. - Si necesitas un tour por el instituto o alguien que te explique cómo son las cosas por aquí, estoy disponible. Me llamo Em.

Llevaba el cabello rubio suelto y tenia mechas de varios colores... ¿Era gótica o solamente loca? Daba igual, Leo no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, así que no necesitaba hacer amigos o relacionarse con nadie.

- Ammm.. Sí, claro. Seguro, porque no?

- No me vas a decir tu nombre?

- Le.. Sammy, Sammy Valdez.

- ¿Sammy? No pareces muy seguro.

En el campamento le habían aconsejado que no dé su verdadero nombre, vete a saber el porqué. Pero, ¿porque había dado el nombre de su abuelo? No era precisamente una gran elección.

- Claro que estoy seguro. Es mi nombre.

- Sí, claro - dijo ella no muy convencida - Fue un gusto conocerte, Sammy.

- Emmm.. si, también.

Ella se fue sin decir nada más. Pero Leo creyó haberla visto embozar una sonrisa burlona.

Parado allí, nuevamente como un idiota, no iba a lograr nada, así que se encaminó a su primera clase. Historia Universal... si, con lo mucho que le gustaba saber sobre los templos y las historias de los dioses.

* * *

**¡Y aqui estamos :B !**

**Holoo :D **

**¡Oh, dioses! Termine! ... Esta es mi querida y adorada historia :) Se que el capitulo es corto, pero yo escribo en hojas (lleno de borrones como buena escritora desordenada que soy C:) y al pasar al Word se quedan mucho pero mucho mas cortos de lo que yo pense... pero bueeenoo, mejor corto que nada :33 **

**¿Que les ha parecido? Leo Valdez ... aaa... te amo! Es mi personaje favorito luego de Percy, y depaso les aclaro que tooodooos los personajes de la Saga de Heroes del Olimpo y la Saga de Percy Jackson & Los Dioses del Olimpo apareceran en esta historia e.e**

**Comenten o les hago comida para Cerbero ! Nah, mentira, no soy tan mala ;) Pero les pido que si les gusto o no dejen sus opiniones, valen mucho para mi :] **

**-Marii **


	3. Chapter 2 : Leo

**La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Dudas o quejas, en los reviews (o como que sea que se llamen :P)**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**2. # La Hija de los Dioses.**

**L e o **

Al entrar al salón, Leo supo que no duraría. El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes de su edad, la mayoría estaban metidos en sus celulares, escuchando música o hablando animadamente con sus amigos. Leo sencillamente no encajaba en ese ambiente. Se dirigió a la mesa del fondo, con la esperanza de pasar inadvertido, pero un alumno extranjero que llega justo a mitad del semestre, no dejaría de llamar la atención para nada.

- Es el chico nuevo - murmuró un grupo de chicas mientras Leo pasaba por su mesa.

- ¿Tienes idea de donde viene o como se llama? - preguntó uno a su compañero de al lado. Recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de éste.

Leo no tenia porque ponerse nervioso. Había pasado por eso miles de veces, desde que había estado huyendo de cada hogar de adopción en que se quedaba.. Un colegio nuevo a cada mes. Nuevos compañeros. Nuevas burlas.. Pero aun así le molestaba. Al llegar a su lugar, el maestro llamó la atención de todos.

- Silencio, por favor. Les pido a los que no están en esta clase que por favor se retiren.

El hombre no pasaba de 30 años. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos anteojos horribles; como esos que usaba Harry Potter. Leo incluso pudo imaginarlo enseñando en una escuela de magia, con alumnos vestidos con diferentes batas de colores oscuros y sombreros ridículos, agitando varitas frente a unas bolas de cristal. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, y olvido por un momento en donde se encontraba y lo que se suponía debía de hacer. Casi la mitad de los chicos del salón salieron, dejando a solo unos 15 alumnos para dar la clase.

- Hoy, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos un nuevo alumno - continuó el maestro mirando a Leo - Sr. Valdez, ¿sería tan amable de decirnos su nombre?

Al principio, cuando se había matriculado en el instituto, Leo no había dado su nombre, solo su apellido... y eso no ayudaba necesariamente a su idea de ser invisible. Pero al director no parecía importarle con tal de que pague todo el semestre, cosa que para Leo estaba bien.

- Sammy - contesto y esta vez se aseguro de que sonara seguro.

- Muy bien, Samuel. Puede quedarse ..

- Soy Sammy.

- Como sea.

Leo reprimió las ganas de reír. El maestro le hacía recordar al Señor D - el director del Campamento, más conocido como Dionisio, el dios del vino - quien siempre confundía los nombres de prácticamente todo el mundo, o más bien, no recordaba el de nadie. Era algo que a Leo siempre le divirtió mucho, pero al recordarlo a él, recordaba su hogar. Adiós ganas de reír.

- Como iba diciendo, Sr. Valdez - dijo el maestro con aire de reproche - Puede quedarse en su mesa. Además de ser el único lugar disponible, su compañera le ayudara mucho a adaptarse en esta clase.

_¿Compañera? _Hasta el momento, Leo había asumido de que, por ser el último lugar en la fila, la mesa estaría totalmente vacía, y él sería el único en ella. Pero ahora que se fijaba bien, el lugar contiguo al suyo había sido claramente utilizado.. Oh, dioses.

- Ammm.. Claro, gracias. Supongo..

- Es extraño que aún no haya llegado.. Lily, ¿sabes algo de ella?

Una chica rubia, que estaba sentada en la primera fila, negó con la cabeza.

- No he hablado con ella desde el viernes - dijo Lily - Pero no me gusta coma ha actuado en estos días.

- Hmmm... Bueno, supongo que llegara tarde hoy.

Leo no entendía de que estaban hablando, o de quién. Pero rogaba que su compañera no fuera la chica que había conocido esa misma mañana.

Entonces el timbre sonó y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

* * *

**Holo :3 **

**Y bueno.. desde el año pasado (literalmente) que no subo nada.. y que no entro a la cuenta.. Pero eso ha cambiado :DD .. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, les estaré contestando por aqui, pero como ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, empiezo desde el próximo :) x .. **

**No tengo nada mas que decir..**

** Ciaooo, nos vemos.. emm... mañana o el viernes ! :} **

**- Marii **


	4. Chapter 3 : Leo

**La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Dudas o quejas, en los reviews (o como que sea que se llamen :P)**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**3. # La Hija de los Dioses.**

**L e o **

Cuando ella entró, Leo dejó de respirar. ¡Santo Hefesto! ¿Eran las chicas de aquí tan lindas cuando estaban mojadas? Si bien Leo se había enamorado de cada chica que había conocido en los últimos años (Khione, Thalía e incluso Reyna) con esta chica.. bueno, suponía que era una situación distinta a las demás. Aunque aun no sabía cómo.

- Justo a tiempo, Srta. _Mercedes*_ - dijo el maestro con alivio. La chica llamada Lily, suspiro.

- Lo lamento, Sr. James - dijo ella aun en la puerta - Me he quedado dormida, y creo que la lluvia no ayuda mucho a personas atrasadas corriendo frenéticamente por las calles de la ciudad.

Todos en la clase soltaron un rusa, incluido el Sr. James, pero Leo no podía dejar de mirarla. Su extraño nombre la hacía aun más interesante.. ¿Que "Mercedes" no era el nombre de una marca de automóviles? .. No importaba, a él le gustaba. Su cabello negro estaba completamente mojado, y goteaba por su camisa, su rostro notaba cansancio, pero la sonrisa improvisada que tenia la hacía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. Ella podría ser fácilmente una hija de Afrodita o bien un monstruo camuflado. Eh.. quedémonos con la primera opción.

- No importa, siéntese en su lugar para que podamos comenzar la clase - respondió el maestro mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

- Si, gracias.

Entonces se quedó congelada. Miraba a Leo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, y eso no era algo que pasaba desapercibido para los demás.

- ¿Que.. quien es él?

Le dolió la forma en que pronunció esa frase, como si su presencia le diera asco, o peor, miedo.

- Ah, es el chico nuevo - dijo el Sr. James restándole importancia - Sammy Valdez. Sera tu compañero de mesa y estudio.

- Sí, claro.

Se acercó a su lugar y no miró a Leo en todo el camino. Tenía un gorro verde al estilo de una boina francesa, - que por cierto, raramente no estaba mojado - una camisa morada y unos jeans desgastados. Leo se preguntó si Piper o Jason se reirían de él por fijarse en todos esos detalles. Por supuesto que sí.

- Bueno.. - comenzó a hablar el maestro. Pero Leo no se enteró de mucho, ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntó porque la chica llamada Mercedes lo había rechazado de esa manera. Leo no era tan feo, ¿no? Y además, se había arreglado esa mañana, no parecía ningún vagabundo, ¿o sí? .. _¡SUFICIENTE!_ se gritó a si mismo _¿¡Desde cuando te importan todas esas cosas, Leo!? _Dejó esos pensamientos atrás y se concentró en lo más importante. ¿Era ella la mestiza que debía de proteger? Viendo la situación, no durarían juntos ni una hora, mucho menos podrían estar juntos en un viaje al Campamento Mestizo sin arrojarse el uno al otro a las profundidades del Tártaro. Por lo que la respuesta debía de ser NO.

Habría seguido vagando por sus pensamientos retorcidos por mucho tiempo más, si es que no hubiera oído el nombre de su padre.

- Los mitos referentes a Hefesto nos dicen que el dios fue arrojado por su padre desde el Monte Olimpo por nacer con una deformidad en el rostro. Extraño, ¿no creen? Él es el dios de..

El maestro se había levantado de su escritorio, y estaba explicando la clase mientras garabateaba en la pizarra; por su dislexia, Leo no puedo leer muy bien las palabras, pero pensó que decía algo como "MITOLOGIA GRIEGA: ZEUS Y TODOS LOS OTROS DIOSES" .. Genial, le había tocado venir justo en el día en que se enseñaba cultura griega. Leo amaba su buena suerte.

- Whoa, whoa - dijo Leo llamando la atención del maestro y toda la clase.. como siempre, no podía mantener la boca cerrada - Tiempo fuera. ¿Que mi pa.. digo, Hefesto fue arrojado por Zeus? Eso es absolutamente falso.

- ¡Bueno! - exclamó el maestro, molesto porque Leo lo había interrumpido de nuevo - Tenemos aquí a otro aficionado de Grecia, al parecer. Puede decirme, Sr. Valdez, ¿porque cree que mi afirmación y la de los libros de Historia, es falsa?

Antes de que Leo pueda responderle, la chica sentada al lado suyo tomo la palabra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Mercedes: Ya sabrán más adelante en la historia, porque elegí ese nombre para la personaje.**

* * *

**Holo :} **

**No hubo reviews u.u .. Ñeh, no importa, las estadísticas me dicen que si se vio :) x **

**Así**** que... bueno, aquí esta el 3° Capitulo .. y como dice la nota de arriba, mas tarde sabrán porque elegí el nombre de "Mercedes" e.e ..**

**Y bueno.. Espero que les haya gustado, bla bla bla ... **

**Chaaauuu xD .. **


	5. Chapter 4 : Adelanto - Leo

**La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Dudas o quejas, en los reviews (o como que sea que se llamen :P)**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**3. 5 # La Hija de los Dioses.**

**L e o **

**{ Adelanto }**

_"- ¿Porqué hablan de esto como si fuera real? – preguntó Mercedes desde su asiento – La cultura griega es muy interesante, pero es falsa. No hay necesidad de estar discutiendo sobre que dios echó a otro, es una pérdida de tiempo._

_En el campamento tenían cuchillos, espadas y lanzas hechas de bronce celestial; todos estaban extremadamente afilados, tanto así, que con tan solo tocarlos levemente, te herían profundamente… pero ninguna de esas armas cortaron a Leo tanto como las palabras de la chica. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Había entrado a la sala desbordando ánimo por todos lados, pero ahora todo rastro de humor se había esfumado._

_Y al parecer, no era el único en darse cuenta._

_- ¿Te sucede algo, Mercedes? – Lily, la chica rubia que se sentaba al frente de la clase, miraba a su amiga con preocupación – Te fascina la mitología._

_- Estoy bien – respondió ella – Solo un poco cansada, supongo… ¿podemos simplemente seguir?_

_El Sr James, quien al parecer también estaba un poco impresionado por la actitud de la joven, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta._

_- Claro, si el Sr. Valdez tiene la amabilidad de sentarse, podemos continuar._

_Leo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que se había levantado de su asiento, pero hizo lo que le pidió sin protestar, mientras el maestro se disponía a continuar la clase._

_Durante toda la siguiente hora, nadie habló o interrumpió. La lección se baso prácticamente solo en Zeus; cuales era sus poderes, quienes eran sus hijos, si tenía un equivalente romano, etc... Solo lo usual. Nada llamó la atención de Leo, ni siquiera cuando tocaron el tema de las leyendas, pues había visto y vivido la mayoría en carne propia._

_Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el término de la lección de Historia, Leo sintió que volvía a respirar... hasta que recordó que su próxima clase era de Matemáticas Avanzadas, y volvió a hundirse en su propio mar de sufrimiento._

_- ¿Sammy?_

_Leo se estaba levantado para retirarse, como el resto de los alumnos, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban._

_Y odio la sensación que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando reconoció la voz."_

* * *

**Ok, esperen... **

**...Asdhfajklfadgfsjflkghfjdhdlshñlkhjskghjgldksjfa dkjgipwjgrighaoihvnjfyudsderbtbryweurwiehfitujfhkt uoheow...**

**Ya, me desahogue. Fue todo lo que sentí cuando volví a entrar aquí... resumido x3 veces. **

**¿¡COOOOMO ESTÁAAAN!? Años sin vernos, ¿eh? Yo se que me extrañaron, yo se que se olvidaron de mi, lo se.. ¡YO LO SE! .. Como sea, casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, porque esto es un FanFic, y estoy llena de tareas, además, quiero escribir un libro - y como saben, eso un gran reto, ya que hay crear a los personajes, el ambiente.. etc etc etc - ^^ .. Asi que.. lo abandoné temporalmente. ****Y como no quería hacerlos esperar hasta el viernes, el dia que subire el Capitulo 4, les traigo un adelanto:) **

**Gracias innumerables a Itzi, _Vilpagseddie, _¡por enviarme un mensaje y hacer que me decida en regresar! :DD Y también a _"Barbara Blackthorn Herondale" _por el review(¡Ahora la sigo! Genial, ¿no?), a _"Auror DragonSlayer" tambien por el review, _(¡Me alegro que te gustara!) y a los demas, ya les conteste por PM.  
**

**Tengo mucho que contarles, pero ahora no puedo, asi que... ¡Hasta el viernes! (Y juro por el Río Estigio que esta vez si cumplo la promesa... salvo que mi madre decida otra cosa, claro.) **

**Ahh, antes que se me olvide, para que tomen en cuenta; Leo narra hasta el capitulo 4, luego Mercedes (4 capitulos) , Nico (akjslakg.. tambien 4 capitulos) , un nuevo personaje (que tambien narrara 4 capitulos) y otro nuevo luego.. ñ.ñ Tal vez solo deberían de ser 4 narraciones, asi como lo hace el Tio Rick.. pero no puedo, debían ser 5, ¡DEBÍAN DE SERLO! **

**Que los mostruos no los ataquen, sueñen con Percy, Nico Leo, etc... , y no olviden pasarse el viernes:DD **

**- Marii**


End file.
